


Of Morning Cuddles and Kisses

by mabuchigyuu, suwubin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lots of Kissing tbh, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beomgyu just wanted to get up, clingy soobin, please save tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwubin/pseuds/suwubin
Summary: We all have lazy mornings and this day was nothing new.A clingy soobin and a sleepy beomgyu- what could possibly happen?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Of Morning Cuddles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> for the event 10 last stars with TXT by @miintaexty in collaboration with my dearest sulf @suwubin

“Will you just let go of me?” Came the complaint from a boy who was visibly trying to get out of the strong grasp of the much bigger boy holding him. 

It was a lazy winter morning with no schedules for the day. The sunshine poured into the room through the translucent white curtains, giving it a golden glow. It felt warm and cozy with the presence of two boys curled up on one another with fluffy blankets covering them. 

Beomgyu had retired to bed a little earlier last night than the rest of the boys. The others had stayed up watching a movie whereas his boyfriend decided to play games until three in the morning. 

Which leads us to a Beomgyu’s who’s now wide awake and his sleepy partner who absolutely refuses to let go of him. 

“Just a lil’ while longer~” Soobin mumbles in his sleep, nuzzling his face closer to the younger boy’s neck, taking in his soft lavender scent. 

The other boy sighs at this clinginess of his lover but smiles nevertheless. 

But he really wanted to get up. 

Beomgyu tried blowing cool air onto his face to annoy him into letting go, but the older male just smiles at the cool sensation and snuggles closer. Then, he tries thumping his head against the older’s and like a reflex action, Soobin just thumps his head back at him which makes the younger’s head spin.

He sighs, forgetting that the blue-haired had an iron skull and that they thump heads together way too often to consider it unusual enough to catch the other off-guard as he planned to do.

The black-haired male absently runs his hands against the other’s soft blue locks, lost in thought for his next plan of action. Soobin makes pleased rumbles under his throat at the pleasant sensation which makes the other smile unabashed at his adorable, yet awfully stubborn boyfriend.

Out of nowhere he gets an idea that soon turns into an action. There was no provocation- heck, he couldn’t even see his face. Yet, he did it. 

He pushed himself away a little and bit the bunny boy’s nose getting an instant reaction out of him. He jerks awake at the action with a cute frown on his face. “Hey, I just wanted to sleep in peace. Is that too much to ask for?”

The dark haired boy boops his nose with a light giggle, “Yes, it is at the expense of my hygiene. So get up now and let go of me. The others might be awake already.” 

But the boy goes back to holding him like a koala to a branch, nuzzling close, even tighter than before. He groans at his overly-affectionate boyfriend who was currently testing how much his bones could squeeze.

Out of the blue, Beomgyu places a chaste kiss on his lips catching him off-guard. His grip around him loosens and he takes this chance to make his grand escape and rolls off of the bed. “I won!” His laugh echoes through the room and somehow, it became brighter, a little warmer than it was just a few seconds ago. 

“Why you little-” 

Before Beomgyu could make his way towards the door, Soobin lunged forward and grabbed him by his wrist resulting in the pair lying on the floor. Their limbs tangled with each other, they continued their cuddle session on the cold hard floor. 

The older boy purposely nuzzles his nose closer to his neck in the juncture of his neck where he knew the other was sensitive causing him to break out into a fit of giggles. It was like music to his ears. 

He bet that a new fairy would have been born that moment. Just looking at the smiling face of the tiny boy made him feel fluttery on the inside. How did he get so lucky to have him by his side?

He was so enamoured by this boy- he never felt this way ever before. The way his eyes crinkled each time he smiled. That sole dimple on his cheek that appeared when he ate his favorite jelly and the satisfactory teasing sounds he made because he finally got his hands on the snack before the elder could- god, he’d race slower all the time if that was what he would be rewarded with. 

But then Beomgyu being the angel he is would still feed him the whole packet after taking a few bites because he felt bad eating alone.

He was so selfless. It almost didn’t feel real because how could a person like that exist. The blue haired male considered himself lucky that he got to be in love with this angel of a boy.

Now, he was determined to erupt more giggle from the boy. He began peppering the lightest of kisses along his jawline and then his neck. As expected, the said boy was squirming under his weight, all ticklish. 

They didn’t realize how loud their laughs were until the rest of the boys came in to check on them. 

“Hyungs what kind of juice do you want for break- my eyes!”

Poor Hueningkai, he just wanted to ask a question. He didn’t ask to be traumatized like this.

Trailing closely behind their youngest, Taehyun and Yeonjun both reach out to cover his eyes in an attempt to spare him from the overly-affectionate couple that were moving as if they didn’t share dorms with three other people.

Taehyun huffs. “It’s way too early for me to deal with this much pda.”

Yeonjun facepalms. “Agreed. Now look what you just did to our precious Hueningie!” He scolds the two boys.

In return, the couple just stick their tongues out at him and proceed to make overly aggressive kissing noises which earns them annoyed groans from the two youngest boys, and rendering their eldest to make exaggerated gagging noises.

In silent defeat, Taehyun and Yeonjun drag Hueningkai away, never taking their hands off his eyes. Hueningkai lets himself be dragged from the mess like a good boy.

From the distance, the two boys can still hear the eldest making gagging noises as if he were dying. 

The couple ignore the gagging sounds the eldest one made and go back to their cuddle session with them resting their foreheads against each other.

Beomgyu flutters his eyes shut to take in the entire moment. He could feel Soobin’s soft breath on his lips, once again tempted to kiss him. But the position they were in made him uncomfortable. “Can we move a little? My back hurts-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, the blogger boy lifted him so that the other was now lying on top of him, much more comfortable. “There, now your precious back is all warm and safe.” 

Smiling, Beomgyu lays his head atop his chest, the soft melody of his thumping heart a lullaby as his eyelids slowly shut until an intruder wakes him up.

“If you guys ever plan on having breakfast, it's on the table.” Yeonjun peeks in once again and cringes in disgust as he closes the door, “Just so you know, there are singles in this house.”

_ At least he had the decency to shut the door _ , Beomgyu thinks but when he turns back to look at his boyfriend, he is met with a pair of large hands instead. 

“Aww, did little Soobinie-hyung get embarrassed?” he teases, forcing him to move his hands away, “Come on, let me see your pretty face.”

“Shut up. Being caught once was enough.” his muffled sound comes from behind his one hand, the other resting on Beomgyu’s waist supporting him.

“You are so cute all shy and embarrassed like this,” he lets out a breathy chuckle, going back to rubbing his head against Soobin’s cheek. 

The proximity was making the elder’s heart race. For some reason, every action, every smile, every laugh from the boy seemed to have affected him that morning. “You know you could get up now, right? I'm not even holding you.”

The boy had given up on waking up now. He’d gotten too comfortable in the older boy’s embrace. All his will to go out and freshen up was thrown out the window. All he wanted was to bask in the warmth of his boyfriend under him. 

To him, Soobin’s presence felt like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter morning- the harshness of the cold softened with the presence of the prettiest snowflakes on the windowsills. That was how he loved Soobin- the warmth of a home. 

And then, Soobin places a small peck right under his eyes. It wasn’t anything big- but it made Beomgyu feel vulnerable. As if he’d laid his entire soul bare in front of the boy he so dearly loved, trusting him with everything he had. 

And Soobin, he was comfort personified, a home, a safe place. He would be the only person to see the vulnerable side and care for it like the most delicate flower in the palm of his hands from the harshness of the outside world. 

Everything about their relationship was warm- even if they bicker sometimes; that was how they expressed love anyways. 

Slowly, Soobin starts peppering small and gentle pecks all over his lover’s face. He lifted himself up and leaned against the bed, bringing Beomgyu on his lap. A hand moving away a stray hair away from his eyes to get a better look at those bright orbs. 

For a split second, his gaze traveled down to his lips but then quickly came back to lock eyes with him. Soobin smiles at the boy, bonking their head together,  _ Cute _ .

Beomgyu’s eyes go back down, long eyelashes on full display. Soobin had to hold himself back from doing something stupid because  _ how  _ could a human be s _ o  _ pretty? 

But it was not like he listened to his brain much anyways, so he did it. 

"You know, Gyu, for a person would headlock a person for mentioning tomatoes, you sure look like one right now," he says as a-matter-of factly, enjoying the vivid change in expressions on his lover's face.

He captured the boy’s lips with his own in a deep kiss. For a few moments, Beomgyu was frozen- unable to respond. But soon, he kissed him back, lips moving in perfect sync.

It was as if a whole field of lavenders had bloomed in their chests and a multitude of butterflies found their way to this field. So many that they never settled down- a constant flutter. As Soobin’s tongue pried at his mouth and he gave in  _ so _ easily. The butterflies never seemed to stop. 

Usually he’d have put up a fight with him on who’d give in faster- but right now, it just felt right. He wanted- no, he  _ needed _ it. He wanted to feel Soobin. Like an addiction, he couldn’t get enough of him. It was too much- too overwhelming but he craved it, pressing himself impossibly closer to the bigger boy who was leaning further on the side of the bed. 

He was hooked to the feeling of his lips- the sweetness of it could win over any sugary treat in the world. Until it wasn’t anymore-

His eyes half open, still in a daze from the kiss chased after his lips but a pair of hands cupped his face, holding him in place. Beomgyu let out a small whine, his lips a little red from his fervor earlier. 

Soobin liked to tease this boy sometimes- amazed at how needy he would get for his attention and love. His heart bloomed with pride at being the one and only person to be able to bring out this side of him.

He enjoyed seeing his reactions from how annoyed he would get being teased like this. 

Beomgyu kept coming closer to steal a kiss but Soobin would move equally farther away. That was until his hand accidentally knocked off the row of plushies placed on their nightstand which had belonged to their maknae above their heads.

So now they laid on the floor completely surrounded by the soft plushies. The two boys just laughed at the entire mess of a room they made that morning— the bed covers were on the floor, the rug was misplaced and the freshly laundered clothes thrown carelessly over the chair and table, and now to add to this mess were a dozen plushies. 

But who cares as long as he was in the arms of his beloved?

Beomgyu took this chance to go back to kissing him, his fingers interlaced with his hair while Soobin held him close, his hands roaming in the small of his back. 

It was a never ending cycle of intoxicating kisses and warm embraces until they both were rendered breathless. The butterflies albeit smaller in number now, still remained in the cavity of their chest like a day of full blown spring. 

Giving him one last peck on the nose, Beomgyu fluttered his eyes shut, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the soft thumping of Soobin's heartbeat. 

Soon, the only sounds in the room were the light hums of the air con and the soft breathing of the two boys in their sweet slumber, the golden room seemingly even more bright with the warmth of their young, innocent love.

Hours later, when they  _ finally  _ get out of bed because of rumbling tummies that made them both giggle at the sound, a very disappointed Taehyun scolds them for eating past breakfast time and letting precious food go cold. Although, he did reheat their food while ranting to them the entire time, so the couple assumes he’s not as angry as he seemed to be.

But boy, when he started on a tirade about not traumatising his best friend and their precious youngest member, both boys made sure from now on to lock their door every night to lower the possibility of becoming the blond’s next jujitsu target.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was such a ride thinking about all these moments, taking more time than intended bcs i couldn't stop squealing like a 13 year old teenager -rei
> 
> me and rei had soogyu brainrot hours so here we are ><  
> don’t forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed reading, they help lots for us both <33 -aria
> 
> follow @choisuwubin and @ggukslaugh on twt 
> 
> CC: @choisuwubin @mabuchigyuu


End file.
